The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of book supports and more particularly to a new and useful book support swingably connected to a tray having end pieces which may be adjusted to support the tray on a bathtub or on a bed. A stand or base member is also provided for supporting the tray in front of a seated person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicant is listed by way of illustration, but not of limitation, in separate communications to the United States Patent Office.
The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.